This invention relates to devices for changing displays of reading material and more particularly to devices that turn pages of books or otherwise advanced reading material for physically handicapped persons.
Many people have been injured by disease or accidents to the extent that they cannot hold and turn the pages of books, and many of these are paralyzed below the neck so that any required movement for controlling operation of any device is limited to movement of the head and organs of the face. Often the physically handicapped can read well when a book is properly positioned for them and the pages are turned as required. Machines for turning the pages of books are quite complicated and require much care to maintain them in operation.